


No Matter How Far Away You Roam

by eriliawu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alive Ygraine, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriliawu/pseuds/eriliawu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin同学被Arthur骗进了一个大坑，圣诞节跟着Arthur回家还装作是他的老公，于是一切都乱了套，但也有些事情变得刚刚好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Far Away You Roam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Matter How Far Away You Roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069420) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Alright, this piece is just too adorable to skip translating! Thank you Lady_ragnell for creating it in the 1st place ;) I certainly hope my translation conveyed the humor and fun of the original piece, and you would enjoy it.

“呃，Merlin。”

 

Merlin低头看看盘子里诱人的三明治，再抬头望着Arthur，然后再次低下头，终于发现自己又被骗了。Arthur的脸明摆着就是在求帮忙。这种“拜托帮帮忙”的表情放在Merlin身上从来没什么好下场，也许是因为他每次都招架不住不忍拒绝。“我绝不要因为你进监狱，都快圣诞节了。”

 

**（注：原文说的其实不是sandwich，是panini，算是三明治的一种，至于图片么，我还是不发了，免得自己先饿了…你们能理解的吧…）**

 

“是啊，圣诞节。其实，我就是有个小小的请求想麻烦你。”

 

“Arthur，不行。我才不要假装是圣诞老爷爷给小孩子们留下终身阴影，也不会帮你砍圣诞树，装饰也不行，还有不要给你那群吓死人的姐姐、父亲或者继母买礼物，顺便也不会把蛋奶酒泼在你的约会对象身上，我……”

 

“我只是在想你是不是愿意跟我回家。”Merlin从喋喋不休中住了嘴，盯着Arthur，又低下头看着自己的三明治，再次抬起头望着Arthur。这是一个用谎言和蛋疼做的三明治。他用脚底板都猜到了。

 

“跟你回家过圣诞节？要是你一时健忘的话，我家里还有一个叔叔、母亲和妹妹等着我呢，我才不要跟你去过节，就因为你是个工作狂。”

 

“不是这个原因，是……我妈妈可能刚好以为我们有那么一点点结婚了。”

 

Merlin又愣愣地盯着Arthur，咬了一口三明治，“你……怎么有人能结了一点点婚？”

 

“我跟她说只是小事一桩，签了几个字而已，不然她就要哭天喊地地伤心我们没邀请她了。还有，当然，不只是我妈妈。我全家人，都以为我们结婚了。”Arthur苦着脸，“对不起。”

 

不过，不论Arthur脑子里计划了什么，有一个非常显眼的巨大漏洞他好像没考虑到。“Arthur，我只是想善意地提醒你一下，以防你搞不清状况，我们没结婚。不管是一点点还是很多点，都没有。没有结婚。”

 

Arthur又同时摆出“我要迷死人”和“拜托求你了”的表情。Merlin完蛋了。“但是你可以假装一下嘛，对嘛？就几天？”

 

“不行，”Merlin说，他好歹得有个占优的谈判地位，“我也有家人，我早就告诉过你了，而且我非常确定在你的公司里作为一个顾问而不是签了合同的雇员就意味着你不能把我使唤来使唤去的，还有，我们连 _约会_ 都没有过，你怎么就告诉你家人我们结婚了？你这精心编织的弥天大谎和哭哭啼啼的计划里，约会难道不该是比较符合逻辑的第一步么？”

 

“他们或许刚好还以为我们在这之前已经约会了一两年了。所以我妈妈开始问为什么她还从来没见过你，于是……”

 

“我算是明白你姐姐在我身边那些表情是什么意思了，”Merlin在恍然大悟中已经给吓得不轻，“你是说Morgana以为我们是百分之百地结婚了？比如，同居什么的？”

 

“我们的结婚纪念日在四月。” **（实在忍不住笑喷了一屏幕水）**

 

“我刚才什么也没听见。”

 

“听我说嘛，我爸在乡下的房子反正大的很，把你家人也叫上吧。我们的妈妈们会相处很融洽的，Gaius本来就认识我爸，至于Freya跟Morgana……”Arthur的思路展开地可真快。Merlin想了想Morgana Lafayette对他那纯真可爱的小妹妹到底会施加什么样的影响，然后得出的结论是整个世界都要遭殃了，“拜托，Merlin，就几天而已。”

 

一个三明治也救不了他。难怪Arthur还说要给他买甜点。Merlin寻思着得要一块芝士蛋糕，不行，要整个蛋糕算了。“呃，我在想，只是再次善意地提醒一下：我的家人可没觉得我们结婚了，也没以为在约会，这好像算是个小小的问题。”

 

“Freya会觉得很好笑，你妈妈和叔叔本来就习惯跟你有关的事情很古怪离奇了。”

 

Merlin张牙舞爪地挥了挥手，被旁边的服务生狠狠瞪了一眼，但现在什么手势和动作都传达不了他觉得Arthur到底是个什么级别的笨蛋。“那你一开始到底是哪根筋没搭对才会告诉他们我们在约会的？”

 

Arthur涨红了脸，Merlin想他其实已经知道答案了。“我妈妈。她总希望我们能幸福。她其实本意是很好的，而且每次家里有活动，我单身一人去她都会很担心，所以我有次终于没忍住就说我其实已经有人了，但是在我爸对那人做背景调查前，我又没这本事能编个完整的故事出来……”

 

“你这一家子绝对不太正常。”

 

“……所以我就只好把你搬出来了。”

 

Merlin投去一个痛苦无助的眼神。要在平常Arthur会觉得这种目光很滑稽的。不过今天，他只还以相同的神情。“你还认识很多其他好心肠又单身的人的呐，Arthur。比如Mithian……”

 

“她是我表姐。”

 

“……还有Elena……”

 

“我堂姐。”

 

“……那Vivian呢……”

 

“你开什么 _玩笑_ ？”

 

“……啊对了，还有其他男人呢！那些知道每种刀叉该用来切什么食物的男人！Leon也可以做你的假老公嘛，他不正是结婚的材料么。”

 

“那时候Leon在跟Sophia约会呢。Morgana死也不会相信的。而且，现在他又跟Gwen在一起了，所以 _Gwen_ 也不合要求了。再怎么说都事已至此了，我又不能改变说辞。”

 

Merlin又做了个手势，他希望Arthur能从中领悟到Merlin真的对于Arthur Pendragon（一个只在勾引美国人时才会搬出自己家族头衔的光鲜职场精英）来说怎么都不算个合适的伴侣。有时候，Merlin总觉得下班后被Arthur拖去的那些地方一定有天会把他一脚踢出来，虽然他自己的职业成就也算不赖。“你知道只有疯子才想得出来这种办法的，是不是？”

 

Arthur耸耸肩，脸色有那么一点点愧疚，不过也许他只是装个样子而已。“Merlin，我不能让妈妈失望。都快圣诞节了。”

 

“如果她跟你其他家人有那么一丁点相似的话，她会笑到肚子都疼的。”

 

Arthur的表情好像在说他领会了其中的幽默之处，但还是摇摇头，“哎呀，就是过个节嘛，要是你愿意的话，算我欠你一百个人情好了，但至少我们能好好过个圣诞节，就算我爸和Ninueh要吵个天翻地覆，Morgana总调些奇怪兮兮的鸡尾酒。不过话说回来，那些鸡尾酒应该算是加分项了，尤其是平安夜晚餐的时候Morgause和Agravaine也要来。你的家人会很受欢迎的，而且妈妈又特别想见见你。我新年的时候会跟她说实话，可我们不都得过个开开心心的圣诞节吗？”

 

有Arthur的地方，Merlin绝对二话不说没什么脑子。每次说到这一点，Gwen总是同情的很，而Gwaine从来毫不留情。“我猜你是不是连戒指都准备好了。”他开口问道，又叹了口气，而Arthur整个人都放了光，得意洋洋地把胜利收入囊中。

 

××××××××××××

 

“呃，我在想，圣诞节其实还有种很有趣的过法。”那天晚上，Merlin给Freya打了电话。

 

Freya笑笑，“就是那种你先告诉我然后我再说服妈妈的过法？”Merlin觉得这时候沉默不语应该能表达他的内疚了，“那么这个伟大的计划是什么呢？法国南部的沙滩？城里的某个慈善组织？”

 

“我又没说伟大，我只说了有趣。”Merlin觉得嗓子眼发堵，“你觉得这个想法怎么样——在Pendragon大宅里过圣诞节，然后帮我假装我是Arthur的老公？”

 

电话那头是一段漫长寂静，Merlin想也许Freya是在酝酿什么能噎死他的话，要是她真的想说的话。也许以后的历史书会把这件事列为Merlin最脑残的人生抉择中的第二名，为首的大概要算是当初跟Arthur成为朋友。“我想我还是不问问题了。”她终于说道。

 

“不劳你费心了，我已经用最高音量全问过了，可最后不知怎么的我还是同意了。但我说了除非你们都愿意，因为我要跟家人一起过节。”

 

“哦，要是妈妈和Gaius叔叔没意见的话我绝对不反对，因为我确定一定以及肯定我这辈子没啥机会碰见更好笑的事情了。”Freya嗤笑着，“我去告诉Gaius叔叔吧，我真想看看他脸上会是什么 _表情_ 。”Merlin已经在脑子里想象过无数遍了，每次惊吓程度（而不是滑稽程度）都加深一点。“你没开玩笑？Merlin？他老公？”

 

“你能不能帮忙跟妈妈也说一下？”

 

“要是不用给全家人做饭，妈妈会高兴到情愿忍受你跟Arthur这神经病阴谋的。”Merlin想了想要不要抗议一下，但觉得妹妹说的还算公平。他顿时很开心给她准备了一份很棒的圣诞礼物，她完全是值得拥有。“但是，他的 _丈夫_ ？”

 

“别问我。问Arthur去。就是他把这堆烂事丢给我的。”

 

“他有没有给你买钻石戒指呢？他应该给你买个钻戒。我觉得我得去问问他。”Freya说道，然后在Merlin的万分惊恐中挂了电话。

 

更吓人的是，十五分钟后，Arthur发来一条短信， _Freya_ _和我都同意公主钻的是唯一的选择。她说她会打给你妈妈去问问意见。_

 

（注：Arthur短信里说的“公主型”princess cut指的是戒指上钻石的造型。Google了一下也没看出来有什么特别的，大致就是一个倒立的金字塔型钻石镶嵌在底座上，是大众流行的款式中第二受欢迎的造型，详情请点[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_cut)。二瑟和Freya小妹妹一定是故意的，连戒指都要用带“princess”这名字的…）

 

×××××××××××

 

开车去Pendragon家位于乡下某地豪宅的开头十五分钟还算平静，然后Arthur说，“我在想，你应该了解一下我到底跟他们具体都说了什么。”

 

Merlin哀叹一声，头向后倒去的时候思考了一下自己为什么没先回家，这样他就能跟妈妈和叔叔一起浑身不自在地坐火车去了。Freya会从学校里直接出发，到达前要跟几个朋友见见面。“嗯，我也许是该听听。”

 

“我们是两年半前的六月开始约会的，从那时开始的节假日你一直抽不开身。去年八月开始你搬到了我那里，因为我住的地方离我们一起工作的地方更近。四月份我们一致同意就结了婚，不过没有谁正式求婚。”

 

Merlin等着他在说点什么，但Arthur停下了话头，“没了？”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“我能编成这样已经不错了。”

 

“Morgana去过你的公寓……你全家都来过城里……八月之后，他们都以为我去哪儿了？”

 

“出差，要么跟朋友聚会去了。”只有扯到母亲的时候Arthur才会流露出羞愧之色，所以当Arthur面露难色的时候他是真的开始紧张了。“他们来的时候，我刚好还在屋子里留了一些东西，好叫他们以为有两个人住在那里。”

 

“那你就一次都没想过要跟我说说我已经变成你的假男朋友了？老公？一次都没有？我总算是搞清楚为啥我跟你姐姐的关系这么诡异了，还有她在我面前开了多少次黄腔。”Arthur看上去好像快要吐了。哼，活该。“谢天谢地我好几年没见过你父亲了。那我们现在还会不会偶尔去约会？有没有计划要个孩子，或者是养那种装腔作势的纯种狗，哦，要么是一颗难搞的仙人掌？”

 

这堆问题让Arthur淡定了一点。真可惜。“我们还是会约会的，不然我告诉他们了那么多我们出去吃饭的故事就太荒唐了。”Merlin吓得还没问下一个问题就说不出话来。“我们还没准备好要养个孩子或者任何需要照顾的东西，除了那些你偶尔会买又总是担惊受怕的室内小植物，最后每次你一出差就被我忘得一干二净然后死翘翘。也许有天我们会养只猫，你很喜欢小鸟儿，但我真的很怕半夜醒来听见它们想吃饼干嘎嘎怪叫的声音。我们还没想好关于孩子的事情，还有，这件事情上千万别被人磨嘴皮子就心软投降了。”

 

“嗯？他们会跟我唠叨？”Merlin忽然很害怕地问道，然后他的耳朵才算是真的跟上节奏明白了Arthur的话（都是因为这对耳朵总树大招风搞得他弄不清状况，哦额滴神呀，他绝对是跟Arthur和Gwaine混太久了才会在这个节骨眼儿上还有心情拿 _自己的耳朵_ 开玩笑）。“你刚才说的跟我想的一模一样，哇，不过我本来还不知道你跟小鸟还有这么一出，哈哈，笑死我了。”

 

“闭嘴。”Arthur说，又对着Merlin那副嘴脸翻了个白眼。“你当然得跟我想的一样啦。而且还有，你夏天晚上会把被子都卷走，但冬天的时候不会，因为那时候你应该闷死在被子里面了。你不肯煮任何有脸的动物做食物，虽然你 _吃起来_ 倒是没什么困难，你妹妹想做你Gaius叔叔那样的医生，至于我选了你做丈夫，是因为我 _了解_ 你，Merlin。换了别的谁这事儿都说不圆。”

 

完全惊呆了的Merlin对此毫无招架之力。“那他们跟我问起你的时候我要怎么说呢？”最后，他终于挤出几个字。

 

“哎呀，得了吧，Merlin，你哪还有什么不知道的。”

 

一点不假。他知道Arthur累极了的时候会说梦话，早上电视里没有播放烂俗的节目就不肯去上班，还有Arthur那复杂可笑的家庭历史，以至于他们现在得去跟Arthur的父母、他母亲结婚十年的妻子还有姐姐一起过圣诞节，还有一顿跟他姐姐的什么带上了一点点血缘关系姐妹和吓人怪叔叔一起的晚餐。真要说起来，他和Arthur几乎一天二十四个小时都呆在一起，可像现在这样在彼此面前毫无秘密可言，又加上了 _婚姻_ 的前提，全然是两码事。Merlin平时从不许自己往那个方向探究一丝一毫，因为这样的假定诱人又危险，危险到以后五年的时间里也许他每次提及都会心碎满一地，但现在听着Arthur向他滔滔不绝描绘这段虚无的恋情和婚姻，让他有些搞不清自己到底是应该给Arthur来上一拳，还是说做点什么非常愚蠢的事情，比如，一个吻。

 

“我外套口袋里有个盒子，本来我们走之前就该给你的。”Arthur觉得应该给够Merlin时间消化刚才那一大段故事了。“帮我拿出来吧。”

 

Merlin伸出手，因为这真的算不上他和Arthur最亲密的动作。从Arthur的外套口袋里掏出一个明显是戒指盒子，怎么能跟帮他检查身上有没有起红疹相比，还有从什么不知名的一夜情对象那里接走半裸的Arthur，又或是别的一系列傻透了的事情。Merlin手心里躺着一个纯黑的小盒子，Arthur点点头，于是Merlin伸手打开：两个戒指，纯金色的（Merlin甚至很确定是真金），一个比另一个稍稍厚一些，内壁上都刻着……“你搞笑么，Arthur？TH White？”

 

**（注：TH White，Terence Hanbury White，1906 – 1964，是一个英国作家，以亚瑟王小说而出名，最著名的作品是1958年出版的The Once and Future King。详情请点[Wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T._H._White)。另外，忍不住多嘴一下关于身上起红疹，你们都懂的，身上有没有起了什么奇怪的东西一般都会自己照镜子检查对吧，除非是什么没长在正面和侧面的地方才会需要别人帮忙看看嘛，所以梅小林和二瑟都看过哪些地方了大家自己想象吧，我先缓缓去…）**

 

“你不是很喜欢他的么？我们就是因为他才好上的。‘曾经与永远’听上去既浪漫又不傻兮兮的。戴上吧，Merlin，我们得赶紧习惯起来。”Merlin拿出自己那个，摆弄了一下马上套进无名指，大小松紧完美无缺（因为Arthur是个烂人）。“此戒为盟，与汝成婚。”等Merlin戴上戒指，Arthur说道，“把我的递过来，谢谢。”

 

**（注：Arthur说的with this ring, I thee wed. 意思就是I marry you with this ring，类似于拿戒指作为见证啥的。Thee是古代英语里you的意思。谢谢SY坛子里[findduncan](http://www.mtslash.com/space-uid-187605.html)姑娘的指点才把这话翻出了带点文言感觉的句子。）**

 

Merlin递上另一枚戒指，真是奇怪啊，看着Arthur套上那个戒指的动作，像在工作般一本正经，就如同他每次戴上拇指上那个母亲家族流传下来的扳指似的。Merlin觉得自己该说些什么，像Arthur刚才宣布的那样，却又怕自己说出来的话会热情过头，于是他只好把盒子放回储物柜中，望向窗外，努力地不对手指上陌生的金属质感胡思乱想。

 

×××××××××××

 

Pendragon家的豪宅看着就跟照片里一样豪华宏伟。Arthur自豪地通知Merlin，去年他父亲去西班牙出差时曾经有个摄制组在此拍电视剧。Merlin对此深信不疑。通向正门的车道又长又阔，从车库到主建筑那里是另一端漫长的路，以至于Arthur带着他终于走到大门前打开门时，Merlin已经被冻得两颊通红。

 

Morgana在门口迎接了他们，已经有些晕晕乎乎得兴高采烈，手里还递上两瓶苹果酒。“赶紧喝吧，”她说，满脸挂着淡定得意的表情，又上下打量了他们一番。“你真该一次性先把你家人带来保护你的。”她对Merlin说道，然后飞快地消失在屋子里。

 

“你俩这都是什么毛病？”Merlin压低声音问道。

 

Arthur揽过Merlin肩头把他哄进房子里，“上层社会经久不息的压抑和苦闷，我母亲为了家里的保姆离开了我父亲，Morgana发现她原来真的是我父亲的女儿，你自己挑吧。”

 

Merlin还没来得及承认也许Arthur说的不无道理，Arthur的爹妈们就出现了。Uther一如既往地气势凌人，西装领子上戴着一个花环形状的胸针只让他看起来更加凶残。另外两个Merlin只在照片里见过：Arthur每每谈起Ygraine就如同说到一个天使，而她本人确实也慈眉善目，金发下那张无与伦比的面庞，和她的儿子一模一样，一见面就紧紧抱住了Arthur。而Nimueh，传说中的继母，相比起来则心平气和的样子，看见Merlin还冲他挤挤眼睛。

 

至于Nimueh挤眉弄眼的原因嘛，等Ygraine终于放开儿子转向Merlin的时候就立刻真相大白了，她一副马上要嚎啕大哭的模样。“Merlin，我 _可算是_ 见到你啦，Arthur总是那么自私，挡着我们不让见你。他这么多年一直跟我说起你一直滔滔不绝的，我真是开心他终于肯承认你们在一起了。你的家人马上就到？”

 

“他们应该今天下午会到火车站。”

 

“那我们俩去接他们吧，怎么样？Arthur就别去了，他从伦敦来都开了一路了。路上怎么样，堵吗，亲爱的？”

 

“挺好的，妈妈。”Arthur拥抱着继母答道。 **（听二瑟管Ygraine叫mum真是莫名其妙的很有喜感，一点没有金发王子的赶脚哈哈）**

 

Merlin发现自己已经被Ygraine结结实实地抱进了怀里，然后是面颊上的一个吻。“我真高兴终于能见到你了。我都盼了不知道多少年，可是我总也找不到合适的时间去伦敦，而你又忙于照顾家人，我真不晓得怎么没早点想到请你们一起来过节。”她挽起Merlin的手，“快跟我来，我得好好了解了解你呢，客厅里有个壁炉，我们还准备了些蛋奶酒，去接你母亲前我们就喝些无酒精的好了。你觉得她会不会不高兴我只给她买了一条围巾呢？哎呀，给不熟悉的人买礼物实在是太难了。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，有些摸不着头脑，“我确定这没什么关系，她应该没想过会收到礼物的。”

 

“不不，如果她和Arthur说的一样的话，一定给所有人准备了礼物，所以我好歹得有所表示嘛，是不是？”

 

Merlin郁闷地看了Arthur一眼，而Arthur却笑得又抱歉又滑稽。忽然之间，Merlin明白了Arthur为什么会绕一个大圈子编个故事出来，就为了能让母亲开心。“妈，”Arthur插嘴道，看着Ygraine一口气问了Merlin一堆还没接上嘴回答的问题同时不停释放着热情似火的眼神，“让Merlin喘口气？也许让他先见见Nimueh？他也好一阵子没见过Morgana和父亲了。”

 

“哦，当然，Arthur。”她终于不再发问，而是在他俩之间来回看看，好像又有些泪光点点的样子。

 

Merlin迫切地想找点话题，说什么都好啊……“这房子真漂亮。”

 

“哦，我也觉得。我当时实在舍不得走，而且房子大的大家甚至都察觉不到我和Nimueh还跟Uther住在一起。”Merlin觉得自己这辈子要理解Pendragon家的人估计是没什么指望了。

 

Morgana已经在客厅里等着他们了，她对Merlin睁圆了眼睛仿佛在说，“ _我懂的，这群大人真太搞笑了_ ”，只不过她是没资格说出口，谁叫她来应了门又在第一时间送上酒精的呢。“Merlin，亲爱的，我都好久没见过你了。我想想，应该是自从你跟我弟弟结了婚那时候起！”Merlin突然懂了为什么几个月以来，他们一直吵着闹着说Merlin和Arthur东躲西藏地不肯见他们。

 

“呃，这个，新婚燕尔啦。我们很忙的。”Arthur听到这话差点没把舌头咽下去。活该。

 

Morgana哈哈大笑起来，Nimueh也是，呃，这貌似不太妙。不过至少Ygraine和Uther的表情还透露出一点点不赞许的样子。“来吧，Merlin，你不喝上一两杯绝对搞不定这帮家伙的。”她说道，Merlin举起手里那瓶尚未开封的苹果酒，Morgana只翻翻白眼，“得了吧，这点哪够嘛。”

 

××××××××

 

妈妈和Gaius的火车比Freya的早到二十分钟，Merlin悄悄摸走了Arthur的车钥匙准备去车站接他们，谁让Arthur已经毫不犹豫地踏上了要醉到不省人事的不归路了呢？他差点就成功了，可到头来Ygraine还是拍了拍他的肩膀，连外套都穿上了身，“你该不会是想趁我不留心跑掉吧？”

 

Merlin努力控制着自己别脸红，然后悲惨地还是涨红了脸，“呃，就想了一下下？我不是针对你，真的，我只是在想也许你希望能多跟你儿子聊聊天。”

 

“你真体贴人，Merlin，但现在你也是我儿子了，而我几乎都不怎么了解你呢，所以这会儿我就跟着你跑啦。Arthur的车够坐得下我们五个人的，加上行李也没什么问题。”

 

那Merlin还抵抗个什么劲儿呢，他挽过她的手，还趁机无助地看了Arthur一眼（但Arthur是个超级大烂人，因为他飘过来一个飞吻）。Ygraine挽起Merlin的胳膊，但一路走去都没说什么话，真让Merlin好生惊讶。初见时，他以为她也是那种热情似火的妈妈，但也许离开了那帮疯子一样姓Pendragon的人，她只是安安静静的。他真心希望事实也如此。

 

“我想你一定是在躲着我们，直到现在，”等他们上了车，Ygraine开口道，Merlin差点没被自己的舌头噎死…… _难怪了_ 她会这么想，而且他真的也没什么办法能否认，“但我保证，一定的，我们只是人多的时候才看上去有点诡异。每个人单独拎出来还是挺不错的。”

 

“你们真的都很好，”Merlin小小地抗议了一下，然后使劲儿想了想再得说点什么听上去不会假情假意的话，“也许有点热情过头，但是……我其实只是害怕你们会讨厌我。我是说，Morgana和Uther不算，他们我都见过了，他们可能有些吓人但Morgana好像还算喜欢我，至于Uther，好歹他还没很积极地要毁掉我的生活，但是你，呃，Arthur很爱你，所以，我真的很怕你会讨厌我。”

 

“哦，亲爱的，我怎么会不喜欢你。”她忽然看上去泪水盈盈的，Merlin对付眼泪那是非常得心应手，毕竟他被一个单亲妈妈抚养长大，还有个小妹妹，但他不想惹Arthur的妈妈流泪，因为Arthur会 _杀_ 了他的。“在Arthur终于能鼓起勇气约你出来之前，我就听过无数关于你的故事了，所以真的，我盼着能见你一面已经很久很久了。你给他施加了很多正面的影响，光是听听他说起你的那样子，Merlin，任何让我儿子幸福的人都是我爱的人。”

 

Merlin困难地咽了咽，决定忍着不去玩弄手上的戒指了，因为结婚才八个月的人大概是不会这样对待他的戒指的。不过说不定他们也会这样。但他不想让谁都看得出来这金属套在手指上究竟是多么陌生和新奇，“呃，我也很喜欢你。Arthur谈起你的时候总是赞美有加。”

 

**（注：关于Merlin fiddle with his ring，是一般认为婚姻不幸/有心结束婚姻的人才会经常不自觉地玩弄无名指上的戒指，比如不停地转戒指，经常摘下来什么的，因为这是觉得戒指套在手指上很不舒服的意思。所以Merlin才会想新婚的人不会总去玩自己的戒指。）**

 

Ygraine冲他微微一笑，于是剩下的路途轻松了不少，也亏得如此，因为妈妈的火车晚点了十分钟，而跟一个你觉得肯定恨死你的人多呆十分钟在一起能好玩到哪里去呢？

 

×××××××××××××

 

Merlin的妈妈和Ygraine相见恨晚，以至于她甚至在吻他的时候还同时甩过来几个不悦的眼神，又教育他在城里的时候该多吃一点，也许顺便还是帮Arthur向他妈妈撒谎来着。Gaius跟Ygraine道了好，因为他们彼此早已结识，然后又在母亲们谈天说地的时候跟Merlin聊起他最新的研究，大家一起等着Freya的车到站。

 

Freya一下车就被妈妈抱进了怀里，然后是Ygraine和Gaius，所以Merlin真是等的头发都快白了才终于轮到自己能拥抱一下小妹。“目前为止怎么样？”她问道，而Merlin希望那个软弱无力的耸肩在Ygraine看来只是他将妹妹抱得更紧而已。

 

一旦他的家人到场，这事儿就更奇怪了，因为他们都知道实情，于是妈妈不停送来不太赞成的目光，Gaius叔叔的眉毛总是提到一个该死的角度，而他把大家的行李放进Arthur的车里时，Freya至少看了他的“未婚戒”有三次。所以Merlin真得找个没有旁人的机会跟他们三个家伙好好聊一聊，至少是能表达一下感激和抱歉之情。他们谁都不会真的对他生气，谁叫这三个都是大好人呢，可他们每时每刻都还是会 _看着_ 他，然后每次Arthur做出点夫夫亲密一刻的举动时Freya都会把牙都笑倒。

 

Freya和妈妈最后终于坐进了车子的后排，所以Merlin竖起耳朵听听他们究竟在说什么（好像是什么装饰圣诞树的事情，一般Pendragon家会在平安夜早上搞定这件事，也就是后天），还得跟Gaius叔叔扯扯工作和其他人畜无害的琐事，虽然Gaius说了几次“Arthur……你知道的，就是你老公”，都是一副“评头论足”的腔调。

 

他们还没走到门口，把手就咣地一下被拉开了，门厅里挤满了Pendragon家的人。Merlin觉得有些对不起他的家人，因为有Ygraine在，一路上他都没办法让他们对 _Pendragon_ _们_ 集体出现的情况有点心理准备。Morgana立刻贴着Freya帮她脱下了大衣，又对着耳坠大惊小怪起来，几乎没给她留下空档跟Arthur问个好，Nimueh和Uther瞬间扯走了Gaius，而Ygraine差不多是一路把Merlin的妈妈拖进了客厅，满口保证要好好招待她，还关心地问了问要不要喝杯茶，因为Ygraine可以拉一拉铃铛就会有茶点送上来（这还用解释么，他们必须有那种厨师兼管家的人呐，才会铃铛一响就万事无忧，不过每次Arthur说起这种豪华奢侈到令人发指的事情时，Merlin都会立刻耳朵失灵）。

 

Merlin发现自己站在Arthur身边，又一次对于Pendragon一家子这个物种彻底无语。现在他还不能明摆着告诉Arthur到底欠了自己 _多少个人情_ ，但他找到了替补办法，于是转过身，无比淡定地说道，“明年圣诞节我们去西伯利亚过。”

 

Arthur（比Merlin刚才走之前清醒了不少）使劲儿点着头，“你这主意真是好极了。”

 

××××××××××××

 

Merlin做足了心理准备只要他们还在这栋房子里，就得跟Arthur睡一张床上。结了婚的男人们哪能分床睡呢，至于沙发也是想都别想，除非他们在吵架，但新婚燕尔的人怎么可能吵架，地板就更别提了，因为Morgana在吃晚饭的时候就提醒过，半夜里地板总是能把人脚趾冻掉。所以，自从Arthur把他骗到了这里，Merlin一直在给自己做功课。

 

不过，令Merlin惊讶的是，Arthur才是那个在自己童年房间门口扭捏不安的人。房间离Ygraine和Nimueh那里比Uther的更近，正中间摆着一张铺着红色床单的大床，现在这床看起来真是舒服啊，因为他已经喝了三杯Morgana送上的可怕鸡尾酒，自己的家人不时冒出些不加掩饰的刺探问题，Arthur家人一场事无巨细关于他职业和财务前景的检查，还有吃完甜点后一整晚Arthur都握着他的手。Merlin只想好好睡一觉，所以他一头撞上Arthur的后背时非常不满，“怎么啦？”他问道。

 

“没什么，”Arthur的语气怎么显然是 _有什么_ 的。他们的行李已经安放在床尾，而Merlin非常确定听Morgana说过所有的卧室都有配套的小卫生间，所以他现在真的很不想面对Arthur突如其来的歉意和良心发现。“抱歉，进来吧。”

 

Merlin跟了上去，等到门在背后关上才叉起胳膊，“你哪有什么资格现在不好意思。”

 

“我没有‘不好意思’，Merlin，真的，”Arthur还做了个引用的手势，搞得好像这很好笑似的，“你怎么会觉得我在不好意思？”

 

“你看上去一脸好像床要咬你的样子。要是你这被子下面藏了什么帮你暖床的小狗或者别的什么的话，真的现在就得告诉我。因为这种事情你怎么能随便就丢给别人了，还有比如，哦，结婚之类的。”

 

“我没有暖床的小狗，大猎狗也没有，什么种类的狗都没有。而且我也没觉得床会咬我，Merlin，别犯傻了。”

 

Merlin走到自己的箱子旁边，乱七八糟地翻着找睡衣。平日里除非是太冷，他只穿短裤睡觉 **（Lia先止一下鼻血去…你们别担心）** ，不过既然现在是同床共枕，他打包的东西顿时多了不少。也许半夜里他会热到踢掉被子，让Arthur搞不清状况，但这样总比冷到不小心抱在一起要好。“我想，你也可以紧张一点点的。”

 

“我从来没紧张过。”

 

“是啊。”他终于找到了睡衣，得意地大喊一声。“我去换衣服了，马上就出来。你今晚要是还敢跟我谈工作，就等着我拿刀子捅你吧。”

 

Merlin走进卫生间关上门前，Arthur在背后不耐烦地说了点什么，但Merlin觉得他的耳朵可以再失灵一次。Arthur说的不错，房间里甚至比Merlin自己那刻意冻着的公寓还冷，所以他飞快地换好了睡衣，顺便还刷了刷牙。走出卫生间的时候，总算了清醒了不少，还神奇地没比先前紧张太多，Arthur已经等在门边，套着自己的睡裤，手上的戒指却仍安然扣在无名指上（哎呀二瑟你咋这么明显…）。Merlin早就把自己那个丢在水池边的台面上了，这会儿他忽然莫名有些愧疚。

 

Arthur还在卫生间时Merlin就早早躺上了床，他想也许两人不同时挤进来的话就不那么窘迫了。Arthur无论睡在什么地方都喜欢更靠近窗户（Merlin怎么知道的？他以后真的应该不要那么留心这种事情的），于是Merlin选了另一边，在羽绒被下缩成一团。被子浸染着肥皂和某种饱含冬日温馨的软化剂气味，以至于Arthur走出卫生间又犹犹豫豫不知该睡哪边的时候，他已经半梦半醒。“赶紧上床，”Merlin再也忍不住，开口道，重重拍了拍Arthur那边的床垫，“接下去几天早上大概都会很尴尬的抱在一起，还有更尴尬的晨勃，但我很确定我们的友情遭受过更沉重的打击。比如，假结婚。”

 

“闭嘴。”Arthur说道，但还是爬上了床。他的双脚冰凉，因为Arthur的血液循环总是很糟糕 **（敢问床要是够大，二瑟要是真的刻意想不尴尬，他的脚怎么会扫到梅小林那里？咔咔）** ，而当他的手指轻轻刷过Merlin努力拍软枕头的手时，那里有冰冷金属带来的震惊和陌生。Arthur睡觉时总会摘下拇指上的戒指，所以Merlin深知触碰到的金属意味着什么。

 

他们都睡下后，是几分钟寂静沉默，Merlin面对着墙壁抱起身体，Arthur仰天躺着，都心知肚明谁也没睡着。“至少我们两家人相处还挺好。”Merlin知道Arthur绝不会主动打破沉寂，于是开口说道。

 

“所以办假离婚手续的时候大家都会很开心的。”

 

“喂，你没资格阴阳怪气的，这本来就是你的 _主意_ 。”

 

“但是你应该像个正常人那样拒绝我，然后让我灰头土脸的回家接受教育，或者接着编些谎话瞒天过海的！”Arthur顿了顿，但就连他这样无可救药的人也该明白这话到底有多疯狂了吧。“你懂我意思的，我要谢谢你。只是，这样很奇怪，我最好的朋友忽然变成老公了。”

 

Merlin拼命忍着不去脸红，然后非常感激屋子里现在漆黑一片，“最好的朋友？”

 

“闭嘴吧你，我才不会说第二次。”Arthur闷闷不乐地说，“我妈爱死你了。”

 

“那是因为我超有魅力的呀。”

 

“老天才晓得是什么莫名其妙的魅力。”

 

“那你怎么不找别人做假老公去。”

 

“恐怕你是暂时跟定我了。不，但是……谢谢，Merlin，真的。不知怎么的，你表现的就像一个合格的丈夫那样 **（那是因为他本来就很想啊！）** ，我母亲被你迷倒了，我继母也很开心，我姐姐本来就喜欢你，我父亲至少是还乐意跟你打些交道。所以，谢谢你。”

 

“不客气。”Merlin答道，然后想了想，觉得现在最好装作已经睡着了，以免Arthur接着还要再来点可爱到傻兮兮的话。

 

×××××××××××××××

 

Pendragon一家子早上都睡不醒，Merlin才终于有机会能跟家人一起吃顿早餐。他走进厨房的时候，另外三个人都已经等着他了，那架势好像是要给他来一场严肃认真的劝诫会似的，但大家最后只是向他招招手，在摆满了食物的餐桌旁坐下，然后就重新端起茶杯，此外别无他话。

 

“你们都睡得好么？”Merlin问道，因为他们被迫在别人家人过节从头到尾都是他的错。

 

“Morgana说他们的圣诞树会有十二英尺长 **（大概3.6米多一点）** ，”Freya瞪着眼睛说话的样子跟个六岁的小姑娘似的，“我们得用梯子爬上去才能装饰好呢。”

 

“那多温馨呀。”妈妈翻译了一下妹妹的话，笑着看Merlin在她对面坐下，“你还好吗？”

 

“哦，你懂的，就是有些古怪罢了。”他的戒指轻轻敲了敲盛满橙汁的玻璃杯，大家一齐盯着他。“但不管怎么说，Arthur和我都经历过更大的麻烦。”

 

妈妈皱着眉，“我真不敢想象Arthur最后说实话的时候Ygraine会是什么反应。”

 

Merlin四下看了看，像是在等着屋子的某个角落猛然跳出来一个Pendragon家的人似的。但谁也没有出现，他才算送了口气，“我觉得这真是他妈的……对不起，我觉得很对不起他们，妈妈，可是……我也不知道，我只是……”

 

“没法拒绝他。”Freya说道，比Merlin心里想的更直截了当，但仍然击中要害。“我得说，我很不高兴大家都没被邀请来参加婚礼，不然本来就有借口买条新裙子了。” **（所以Freya妹妹是把他哥哥当成自己疯狂购物的借口的么哈哈哈）**

 

“你这个烂人，你们都不是好人。”Merlin默默地看向Gaius，期望能得到一点支援但只收来一条翘到天上的眉毛。好吧，他也不是好人。“所以我才跟姓Pendragon的结婚了。他们都是疯子，但好歹对我不薄。”

 

**（注：其实Merlin说this is why I married into the Pendragons的话感觉好像是他在说“所以我才嫁进Pendragon家了”，而且还是婚后冠夫姓的那种… 哦，我想的真多）**

 

Uther选择不偏不倚在那一刻出现，丢给Merlin的眼神清楚无误地说着“我要整死你”（要不是Merlin已经给吓个半死的话也许他会觉得这样子很搞笑的），面部表情又稍稍扭曲一下，也许算是对另外三个笑了笑，他端起自己的咖啡然后立马闪人。Merlin决定还是不要再提Pendragon这个词了。

 

×××××××××××

 

清晨的Pendragon大宅安静祥和，大家在各间屋子进进出出，闲话家常，但午餐后Merlin被Arthur拽进了书房开始工作，说起来可真是无语，Arthur从不认为节日是什么特殊的场合，尽管他一路把Merlin拉进了这淌浑水。

 

Gaius在跟Uther聊天，妈妈们（还算上继母）在Ygraine和Nimueh的小客厅里忙活着，确保大家都能得到差不多份量的礼物，Freya和Morgana都在电话里跟朋友喋喋不休，于是Merlin才能放松了些。他和Arthur坐在书房里的双人沙发上，不时交换彼此的电脑，Arthur只管口头示意他的想法，而Merlin就得想办法把事情办成。

 

“今天感觉好点了没？”过了一会儿，Merlin问道，解决了某个问题之后，Arthur忽然不那么积极立刻投入下一个任务中。

 

“我从来都不觉得这个计划能出什么岔子，”Arthur撒谎的时候眼都没眨一下，连想也没想要不要稍稍表示一下愧疚，“你真的应该对我多点信心，Merlin。”

 

“你没救了。”

 

“所以你才跟我结婚了呀。”Arthur的肩头轻轻撞了撞他，咧嘴一笑，Merlin只好翻个白眼。“得了吧，你又不是不知道，我是个万人迷呐。”Arthur探过身子的时候Merlin结结实实地送上了他的胳膊肘。“你就承认了吧，我这样的老公打着灯笼都找不到哟，绝对天下无双独一无二。”

 

“你是个白痴，所以我们马上就要离婚。”

 

“ _哎呀_ ，Merlin，你自己心里知道的。”Arthur又凑过身子，这回他几乎把Merlin摁在沙发背上了，忽然，Merlin觉得牛仔裤紧得很不舒服。“快说，我这个老公到底好不好。”

 

**（天，我自己翻译的都脸红的不行了… Tell me what a good husband I am… 二瑟这么明目张胆赤裸裸的调情…）**

 

“举止粗鲁，还一点没有浪漫的细胞。”

 

“那我马上浪漫给你看看。”Arthur说道，这会儿已经基本压在Merlin身上了，所以嘛，呃，Merlin的大脑马上就要失血阵亡了。

 

书房门口忽然响起清脆的咳嗽声。他们两个都僵住了手脚，好一会儿，Arthur才放开了Merlin的身体，于是Merlin看见Freya站在那里，脸上的表情说不清是惊吓过度还是开心过头。“你们这两个笨蛋。”她说着走进屋子里。Merlin心里默默记下，稍后要为她这会儿的及时解救好好感谢一番。

 

“我可是要生气的噢，”Arthur说道，拿着笔记本坐回沙发上，好像什么都没发生过似的，“还有，我怎么招你惹你了又得挨骂？”

 

Freya盯着他们打量一番才在旁边的扶手椅上坐下。“原因太多了，我才不要一条一条说。Morgana快上来了，她觉得我们应该，我引用一下她的原话，赶紧开始。”

 

Merlin思量着Morgana被什么事耽搁了，各种吓得他魂飞魄散的假设和可能性像潮水般涌进他的脑中。“那我们应该赶紧开始干嘛？”

 

Freya摇摇头，咬着嘴唇。“她，呃，说平安夜前一天是游戏日，然后叫我过来告诉你们，就跑掉了。”她看向Arthur，“我应该担心一下么？”

 

Arthur叹口气，“很有必要。”

 

×××××××××××××

 

Merlin真的不太奇怪地发现，Pendragon家版本的游戏日跟真枪实弹地打仗根本没什么两样。他们都跟好斗的很，Merlin那群可怜的家人只好硬生生被拽了进去，总计三轮桌游（ **感谢[dow](http://www.mtslash.com/space-uid-15014.html)姑娘的指点，终于给board game找到了对应的翻译...）** ，一轮Morgana和Freya把所有人打得落花流水的猜词游戏，和一轮用旧包装纸做成武器的击剑比赛（Merlin的妈妈和Gaius叔叔苦苦哀求才得以幸免参加）。

 

夜幕降临的时候，Merlin已经筋疲力尽，而Arthur和Morgana正在国际象棋的棋盘那儿面对面坐着大声争论。Merlin坐在炉火边，手里端着一杯酒，却总也不怎么喝，忽然被人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，于是他惊奇地回过头，背后既不是Freya也不是妈妈，而是Nimueh。“这里一直是这样的。”Nimueh一副悲天悯人的样子，“你慢慢就习惯了。”

 

“他们从来都喜欢拿硬纸板做成的剑打架？”

 

她做了个鬼脸。“抱歉，那好像是我的错。Arthur和Morgana小时候曾经有段时间很喜欢拿棍子玩击剑。我那时以为纸剑好歹安全一点。”

 

Merlin身上那一两道红彤彤的伤疤说明Nimueh当时绝对想错了。“我想都想不出来他们两个人还有什么事情真能让我大惊小怪的了。”

 

“是啊，他们从小就这样的。Pendragon家的嘛。”Nimueh摇摇头，仿佛她之前没在这疯狂的一家子里使劲起哄瞎凑活似的。“不过说真的，他们都是值得的。”

 

Merlin有些不安地抬起头，“什么？”

 

“相信我，我曾经也跟你一样。你现在一定是不停地在列举自己还有多少转寰的余地，思考这一切到底怎么才能善始善终，只不过对于你来说情况更糟糕，因为你的家人也在这里。”Nimueh喝了一口杯中的酒，目光穿过房间定格在Ygraine身上，而Ygraine也对她微微一笑。Merlin此时根本无心指出其实Ygraine理论上来说不算是Pendragon家的，因为从一切的表现来说，她明明就是。“他们一刻都不肯消停，总喜欢为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，而且永远也不会承认对彼此到底有多保护，但他们都值得其他人为之倾尽全力的付出。”

 

Merlin的眼睛找到了Arthur，而Arthur也正看着他，眼神中交织着焦虑和宠爱。“我想他们大概确实值得吧。”他说道。

 

Nimueh莞尔一笑，跟Merlin碰了碰杯子。“欢迎来到Pendragon家，Merlin。我真高兴能有个人陪。”

 

×××××

 

“快醒醒，今天是平安夜。”

 

“我非常确定我们在圣诞节假的时候都可以赖床很久不起来的。”Merlin把脑袋闷在枕头里争论道，但从Arthur温柔的笑声来看，他的整个句子没自己想象的完整，“你怎么比我还早就醒了？”

 

“因为今天是平安夜啊，我们每年都在今天早上装饰圣诞树。父亲和Nimueh这会儿应该正把那棵树拖回家呢，因为他俩唯一能达成一致的两件事就是圣诞树和我妈妈是个好人，所以我们就得全部在楼下集合然后为他们选的树鼓掌喝彩，再一起装饰。”

 

“哈，你们家的房产里果然有片树林，所以有人在圣诞节前几天才跑出去还能拽回来一棵巨大的树。我这惊讶个什么劲儿。”Merlin强迫自己坐了起来，眯着眼瞄了一下时钟。连六点都没到。他可能等下会杀了Arthur报复。他早已习惯了做清晨先醒来的那个人然后占据一点点优势，今天的意外已经把他们的对阵形势完全破坏的一干二净。“我家人都知道我们应该这个点就起床？”

 

“我妈妈大概跟你妈妈和叔叔说过了，别人应该也跟Freya提过，他们都觉得我会跟你讲，因为我们结婚了。”

 

“所以你一个字都没说过是因为……？”

 

“因为这样更好玩啊。哎呀，快起来嘛，我们穿睡衣就好，因为到圣诞节早上父亲就会要求我们在拆礼物前就穿戴得整整齐齐的。平安夜在我家就是圣诞节，真的。”

 

于是Merlin终于起了床，尽管一直嘀嘀咕咕地唉声叹气，还通知了Arthur，欠下的那些人情就别管其他的了，给他买一百双羊毛袜子就好，因为他的脚大概是永远也暖和不起来了。他跟自己的毛衣殊死搏斗时，有人敲了敲门，Arthur开了门，于是眼前出现了一个穿着法兰绒睡衣还画了企鹅图案的Morgana和哈欠连连的Freya，“早上好啊。希望我没有打断你们一早的床上动作戏。”Morgana说道，因为她就是个坏蛋。

 

“我们都穿好衣服了”Merlin说道，但Freya惊吓过度的表情已经收不回去。

 

“今天很冷。我才不会介意你俩隔着衣服蹭来蹭去的。”Morgana又说道，终于成功地让所有人差点儿犯了脑梗塞，她马上拉过Merlin的胳膊，把他就地拖走，Arthur在后面半梦半醒踉踉跄跄地跟着，小声唠叨着他妈妈正在楼下呢，她真的不需要知道她儿子性生活的这么多细节。

 

四个人走到客厅的树旁边，Ygraine和Hunith也正好赶到，手里抱着装饰物的盒子。Merlin从妈妈手里接过盒子，Morgana则端过Ygraine那个，大家开始一起整理归类手里的物件，闪闪发亮的灯泡和小古董，还有Arthur和Morgana小学时造出来的那些可怕的手工艺品，因为他俩谁的身体里都没有半点艺术细胞。Merlin的妈妈带来了一小盒属于他们的装饰品：Merlin小时候爸爸雕刻的小木龙，Freya那个看上去更像古老天神而非驯鹿的手工艺作品，祖母给的一块刺绣品，上面绣着什么烂俗的花样。Gaius走进屋子的时候，手里端着盘子盛满了厨房里新鲜出炉的热可可，口袋里也藏着一件自己的小装饰，让圣诞节终于变得更像自家的模样了。

 

他们还没怎么理清东西，Nimueh就和Uther砰地撞开门，中间躺着一棵边边角角都捆绑得一丝不苟的巨大松树，两颊因寒冷和吃力变得通红，身上的雪洒的到处都是。Merlin帮Arthur固定住树，而Morgana和Nimueh在一旁争论不休到底该放哪里，Ygraine则每隔几秒都要毫无帮助地提一下这棵树好像有点歪了，至于Uther好像嫌场面还不够乱似的，告诉所有人这树从反面看更加歪。

 

本来没有人会觉得开心的，可Arthur却在哈哈大笑，看上去就像个孩子，Merlin的妈妈不停拍着照片，桌子上还摆着浸了糖拐杖的热可可，于是Merlin有那么一小会儿忘却了关于婚戒的种种和这一切最后无可避免真相大白的那一天，让自己假装事实就跟Arthur的家人相信的一样，告诉Arthur树朝左边斜了显然都是他的错，然后看Arthur像生气了似的皱起鼻子。

 

×××××××××××

 

早上十点，圣诞树终于装饰完成，挂满了彩灯和各种小饰品，以及一个恐怖电影里才出现的天使（“别眨眼”，那个小天使被从包装纸里拆出来的时候，Freya在Merlin身边耳语道，大伙儿都被逗乐了，更别提Merlin反正也没胆子真的别过头去不看）。Uther坚称这是一件传家宝，结果Freya被哄得以为Uther偶尔也有点人性。

 

之后，他们都开开心心地在屋子里挤着坐下，欣赏着自己的作品。Uther翻出他的平板电脑，即使是平安夜也不忘工作，Merlin的妈妈拿针线编织着什么，Gaius则与Ygraine讨论着政治话题，而Nimueh正把什么复杂邪恶的纸牌游戏传授给Freya和Morgana。Merlin意识到自己正和Arthur舒服地瘫倒在沙发上，睡眼朦胧的样子，左手紧握，无名指根的戒指轻轻抵在一起。“你倒是挺爽快的嘛。”Merlin说道。

 

“不正是我最迷人的地方之一嘛。”Arthur揉了揉他的头发，“你去睡个午觉吧，如果你想的话。”

 

“嗯？然后这帮家伙就可以趁我不知道干点什么恐怖的事情？别以为我没想到。”Merlin冲Arthur咧嘴一笑，而Arthur只是无奈地翻翻白眼。“我挺好的，真的。我不太喜欢睡午觉，你又不是不知道。”

 

“唔，可今天是圣诞节。”

 

“是平安夜。”

 

“随你怎么叫啦，反正没什么区别。不过你要不想睡觉也就算了。我只是在想你可以多储存些体力，等会儿好应付Morgause和Agravaine。”Arthur苦着脸，Merlin强忍着没大笑出来，因为自打他认识Arthur的那一刻起，他耳朵边就一直充斥着关于这两个人的抱怨和牢骚。“要是我就绝对会去睡一觉。”

 

“那你去喽。”

 

“然后被这群人玩儿个遍？”Arthur低头笑着看他，忽然Merlin的心在胸膛里揪成一团，因为，噢，他脑子里聪明的那部分又在叮咚提醒他这是个多么愚不可及的想法。

 

“我们错过放槲寄生的机会了。”Freya在屋子另一边说道。他俩都吓了一跳，因为他们这么盯着彼此的一刻被抓了个现行，Merlin真的不需要这堆烂事。

 

不过，还没等他有机会好好审视一下自己这被长期压抑克制但最近有些快要火山爆发的情感，Merlin忽然发现整栋房子里的Pendragon们都忽然一动不动地脸上摆出有些后怕的表情。“我们不玩槲寄生。”最后，Ygraine说道，语气里尽是礼貌的抗拒。

 

“自从02年的拿起事故之后就再也不玩儿了。”Morgana倒是挺淡定，但Merlin已经把她话里每个强调的字都听得一清二楚。

 

“我相信他们私下里吻地也够多了。”Nimueh说道，于是大家就此转移了话题和视线，只是Pendragon家的都有些窘迫，Merlin想自己等下一定要拷问一番Arthur到底是怎么回事，因为这听上去很有笑料的样子。

 

但和之前一样，Arthur没有挪动位置，所以Merlin也停在了原地，事情到最后总是会不可避免地走上这个方向吧。如果说，Merlin到现在终于能承认，在假装跟自己最好的朋友结婚时，他早已爱上了Arthur，好吧，反正这也没比最初为他沦陷更蠢笨多少。

 

××××××××××××××

 

Morgause和Agravaine跟Merlin想象中一模一样的可怕。Morgause画了恐怖的眼线，手里拎着一大袋礼物，而Agravaine穿着一件难看的黑西装，看上去就像穷困潦倒版的斯内普教授 **（哈哈哈，为什么我会忽然想到斯内普教授穿着纳威奶奶衣服的那段…）** ，手里的信封装满了各种礼品券。明摆着的，Morgause，Morgana和Nimueh简直是爱死彼此到天涯海角，而Merlin仔细想的时候，发现Agravaine总是诡异地在他们旁边晃来晃去。

 

尽管本人浑身上下没一点节日的气息，他俩的到来还是宣告了圣诞节庆典的开始。大家四下回房换上合适平安夜大餐的着装，在他们的房间里，Merlin跟自己的领带挣扎着，无视着Arthur对他羊毛背心的嘲笑，更决意忽略Arthur穿着那件深红色外套到底帅地有多惨绝人寰，就这一次完全忘记了他们正毫无顾忌地在对方面前脱得精光而不是各自回避，因为不然怎么来得及吃饭呢。

 

豪华的餐厅毗邻立着圣诞树的客厅，他们打开了门好在吃饭的时候也能欣赏“树景”，管家把一道道佳肴端上餐桌，最后也被拽着坐在Gaius叔叔边上的空座位上（于是在大家幸灾乐祸的直视下，她整顿饭功夫都在跟Gaius调情）。新加入的两个Pendragon似乎只让混乱的场面更加不堪，但都到这会儿了，Merlin的家人早就见怪不怪（上帝保佑着这可怜的娃），于是晚餐在争执声中闹哄哄地好不快活。

 

“那么，Merlin，”就在Merlin以为自己已经逃过Morgause的时候，她开口了，而Freya对着酒杯咯咯直笑（这可恨的叛徒），“Arthur对你评价非常高，真高兴终于能见你一面。”

 

“我也是。”Merlin答道，因为他可没这本事也眼都不眨一下就撒谎说Arthur对Morgause的评价也很高。

 

“不过我实在忍不住好奇为什么从前的节日你都不在呢。我是说，从我听到的说法来看，你们在一起已经很长时间了。”

 

Merlin耸了耸肩，“之前恰好一直排不好时间。事情太多了，就这样。”Arthur的手在桌下紧紧握住Merlin，而Merlin努力让自己的表情不会像心情那样惊慌失措。“但现在既然我们已经结婚了，不把两家人聚拢到一起就太傻了。”

 

“而且我们都过的很开心。”他的妈妈补充道，对Morgause微微一笑，因为天底下只有她是个好人。“我一直盼着能见见你，你一定要多跟我说说做个私家侦探是什么样的，我大概是罪案小说读太多了，那些故事估计还没你的一半有趣呢。”

 

“你会很惊讶的。”但她的坏笑却对准了Merlin。私家侦探……Merlin害怕地想也许她 _知道了，哦，天啊_ ……但她再也没说什么，所以要么是她没费心再去多深究，要么她就是在等比平安夜晚餐更好的时机来丢下这颗重磅炸弹。“不过说真的，”她补充道，“倒是有不少出轨的人或者家长鬼鬼祟祟跟梢他们的孩子呢。”

 

聊天的内容就此展开，但剩下的时间里，Merlin一直在小心翼翼地等着真相会在某个时刻被无情揭发。Arthur不停着急地看着他，身体接触不断，却只让Merlin越发焦虑。他正在对Arthur的全家撒谎，而这谎言要被拆穿真是简单的令人发指，可他 _喜欢_ 这些人。虽说这整件事不是他的主意（只不过也许，也许过去这几天有那么一丝闪过光的事，为了这些无可名状的事，或许最后的尴尬和道歉都会物有所值，但Merlin现在真的不能让自己无端升腾起希望）。

 

“Merlin和我来收拾盘子吧。”Arthur说道，这时大家都已放下了刀叉，心满意足地哼哼着，相互对视着等某个人会先带头发起对甜品的挑战。

 

“亲爱的，你不用动手的，不然我来帮你们。”Ygraine说道。

 

Nimueh的手抚上她的胳膊，冲Arthur和Merlin得意地一笑，“让新婚的小夫夫去做吧，Ygraine，你也是过来人嘛。”

 

Merlin万分确信自己的脸当时一定跟紫甘蓝一个颜色，但他还是收拾起盘子，让Arthur端起银器，两人向厨房走去，那里空无一人，因为接下去的四十八个小时内管家被放了大假。Merlin坚信，除非他的家人愿意做饭，不然他们二十七号离开的时候所有人都会给饿个半死，因为Pendragon家的从来不自己下厨。

 

“你还好吗？”他们一走进厨房，远离了偷听的耳朵后（谁叫这房子大的不象话呢），Arthur立刻问道。“你吃饭的时候脸都绿了，我知道Morgause和Agravaine能把人弄得坐立不安，但还是得问问你。”

 

“只是每天惯例的不着调罢了。”Merlin挥挥手答道。

 

Arthur摇摇头，“得了吧，Merlin，你不觉得我其实比你想象的更了解你么？”

 

“我忘记Morgause以前是个私家侦探了。你觉得她会不会已经知道了？”

 

Arthur皱起眉，“也许吧。她大概会以此来要挟我。反正也不是第一次了。”Merlin觉得 _永远_ 也不会真正理解这家人，不论他花多少时间跟他们呆在一起。或许他挺喜欢Ygraine，再加一点点Nimueh，最后也会慢慢习惯被同化，但似乎现在空想这些都是徒劳。“要是你听了会开心点的话，我打算过新年的时候告诉他们。你想的话可以在场一起听。这一切对你都不公平。”

 

“他们都很棒，而且我也很喜欢他们，拜托别让他们恨我。”

 

“相信我，他们只会生我的气，但我们总是会原谅彼此的。妈妈会试图把我跟别的什么人撮合在一起来报复，Morgana会笑掉大牙，而Nimueh会拍拍我的肩膀再给块巧克力，到三月份父亲生日的时候就万事大吉了。这样也挺好，因为每次他们生我起的时候，打马球都没什么好下场。”

 

Merlin愣愣地盯着他。他不知道为什么自己一点都不惊讶Pendragon家庭聚会上竟然还有马球这样的活动。听上去真是相当符合他们的身份呀。“我应不应该……”

 

“我要试试，”Arthur忽然开口说道，好像那一刻才刚刚下定了决心，“因为我没有槲寄生来帮忙，就像电影里演的那样，但我一定得试试，我不能就这么走开，你戴着我那该死的 _结婚戒指_ 呢。”然后Arthur吻住了他。

 

Arthur的吻和Merlin想象地一模一样，所以也许感觉比意料之外更加奇怪。Arthur寸步不让，想着Merlin会要么缴械投降要么大打出手，因此当Merlin选择只是在小小的惊讶中热切地响应这个吻时，他在惊喜和满足中轻轻地哼了起来。Arthur把Merlin困在厨房柜台前，Merlin对此毫无异议，但双臂紧紧地环绕着Arthur的脖子以防他突然逃跑。如果Arthur心意如此，Merlin绝不退缩。Arthur的左手捧着Merlin的脸，Merlin意识到就是那只戴着戒指的手，这让他疯狂地想把Arthur拖回房间里那张诱人的红色大床上，完成每一件他们到了Pendragon家之后就应该做过的事。

 

不知是谁在走道那儿清了清嗓子，于是Merlin放开了Arthur，因为他此时却也无处可逃。他们的眼睛仍然锁定彼此，然后Merlin才壮着胆子望向门口。是Freya，这下可好，还不如是Pendragon家的人呢。她手里端着本来盛满了烤鹅的空盘子（钢笔龙家过圣诞节当然要吃烤鹅啦），眉毛翘地让Merlin隐约有些担心会不会忽然它们就飞出Freya的脸了，然后他告诫自己这会儿浑身上下的血已经没半滴留在脑子里了，所以最好还是闭口不言。“我还以为我只是端个盘子而已。好吧，我显然是太天真了。”她说道，因为Merlin和Arthur现在跳进黄河也洗不清了。

 

“可能是有一点，”Arthur说，“呃，我们能不能……”

 

“可别管我。”她飞快地说道，把盘子丢在最近的柜台上立刻逃离了现场。

 

他俩无声地凝视着对方。“刚才倒不赖。”Arthur说道，这并不是一个问题。

 

“我只同意了假装跟你结婚。刚才那样好像一般不算是朋友之间会做的事情吧。”Merlin就非得说出口，然后看着Arthur咧嘴一笑，“但也许我们现在不应该讨论这件事的？”

 

Arthur立刻换上了如狼似虎的表情，哦神呀，这倒好，以后每次Arthur在工作时准备给对手致命一击的时候Merlin的膝盖估计都要软一软了，从前他还能笑出来，现在多半是只能像个维多利亚时代待字闺中的小姑娘似的双手发白攥紧桌子了。“我们也不是找不出更好的事情来做嘛。”Arthur答道，双臂再次拥紧Merlin。

 

Merlin让自己在亲吻中沉溺了几秒钟（其实是很多秒。可能认真算起来得有两分钟了，不过这都是因为Merlin认为现在的当务之急是向Arthur展示他的舌头到底是如何的多才多艺，好叫Arthur对夜晚充满期待，而从Arthur不停在他身上磨蹭的反应来看，效果应该挺好），然后才把Arthur轻轻推开。“我的意思是我们应该今晚在房间里好好讨论这件事，至于现在呢，我们最好赶紧出去以免你姐姐冒出来教育我们不要玷污了厨房的柜子，因为你知道她一定会这么说的。”

 

Arthur立刻换上一副惊恐的表情，但还是不情不愿地后退一步。“那就说好了，今晚，在房间里。走吧，回去找Morgause和Agravaine。老天保佑我们。”

 

“我现在也没觉得有这么难熬了。”Merlin说道，被自己傻乎乎的语气窘得不行，不过Arthur只是对他微笑着，所以应该不算太糟吧。

 

×××××××××××

 

终于挨过了甜点之后，他们一同挤进摆着圣诞树的房间，和Morgause还有Agravaine交换礼物——其他人的礼物先不着急，但那两位明天马上要走，多半不是去干什么好事，所以这部分被提前到了今天也算是半个传统了。Merlin只是在Arthur的卡片上签了自己的名字，假装自己看到精美的磨刀石（这是给Morgause的，她竟然收藏了五把刀）和无趣的手套（给Agravaine，因为他就是平淡无奇和毛骨悚然的代名词）时一副了然于胸的样子。

 

Agravaine给了他一张什么新的咖啡连锁店（Merlin知道人人都对这家店怨气连天）的礼券。这倒也没什么不公平的，好歹他这是第一次跟Merlin见面，而Merlin确实也没期待着能得到什么礼物。

 

Morgause的包裹是为他俩同时准备的，里面装着阴茎环 **（不要问我这是什么具体怎么用…我知道你们都明白的，实在搞不清的自己wiki去，里面图文并茂你不可能看了还不懂）** 。“我曾经有几次跟他挤过一个房间，”她的声音里自信满满，而旁边的Morgana和Freya已经快要笑出腹肌，Merlin的妈妈面色粉红，Uther则努力寻找着地面上的裂缝看有没有可乘之机。“他要是在床上有一点点当时的样子，我想你可以试试这个。”

 

“额滴神呀。”Merlin看向Arthur，而Arthur的表情游移在羞愧地低下头再也不抬起来和我要掐死某个人（对Arthur来说还是个非常稀松平常的表情）之间，然后Merlin哈哈大笑起来。半是Pendragon式的歇斯底里，半是谢天谢地原来大家都还没明白，不过很快他就笑不出来了，因为Arthur一把揽过Merlin的脖子吻上他的嘴角直到所有笑意烟消云散，然后某人（Nimueh）吹了一记惟恐天下不乱的口哨。

 

××××××××××××

晚上在房间里，一开始真有些尴尬。他们终于送走了Morgause和Agravaine，跟大家满口保证明早八点三十以前一定穿戴整齐下楼吃早饭拆礼物，现在，自从在厨房里的事故之后，他们第一次独处一室，Merlin紧张得不知该把手放哪里，也绞尽脑汁想过他的嘴该用来干嘛 **（这还用想！）** 。也许应该说点什么，先谈谈，因为负责任的大人都是这么干的。“你还是得告诉你家人我们没结婚。”Merlin终于脱口而出，正常成年人之间的对话哪有这么开头的？

 

Arthur只是笑笑翻了个白眼，“真的？我倒没想过。我本来想他们其实永远都不需要知道真相，然后过上一两年我们说的就不算是谎话了。”

 

“你说的一点没错，但是这样一来他们会搞不清状况，因为婚礼的照片会比我们讲的晚了几年，而且我家人也会在里面。”Merlin转过身脱下衬衫，好把嘴角得意的笑意留给自己，眨眼之间他就发现已被Arthur卡在双臂之间，摇摇晃晃挣扎着被带向床边。“干嘛？”

 

“你真是傻的可爱。我很高兴选了你做我的假老公，”Arthur说道，随之而来的吻从里到外相当彻底。“我本来差点就没挑你。”他推开的时候补充道。

 

Merlin皱起眉，有些不高兴，“为什么？”

 

“不想让自己期望太多。”

 

这次，Merlin难以置信地眨眨眼，“Arthur，你说过你拿我当假男友来挡相亲都好几年了，难道你……”

 

“闭嘴，我们现在不需要深入讨论谁跟在谁屁股后面哀怨了到底多少年，现在有其他更有趣的话题可以谈论，”Arthur说，以又一个深吻为自己的一番话作证，然后轻轻退身，“比如，我们今晚要不要滚床单？”

 

“我觉得吧，要。”

 

“好，好极了。”Arthur从肺里挤出一声大笑，几乎跟Merlin刚才那阵傻兮兮的咯咯笑有得一拼。“我行李里没装润滑剂。不想……”

 

“让自己期望太多。”Merlin帮他说完了话，哼哼一下，“我们还可以下楼找你姐姐要一下嘛，你想她每次出门的时候肯定都带了这些东西应急的。”

 

Arthur好像快给吓出心脏病了，然后他似乎是认真地考虑了一下，马上又切回心脏病表情。“不要，我不认为我的自尊心能承受的了，所以拜托，Merlin，你千万别问我的自尊心打算怎么好好研究Morgause礼物的用法。”

 

Merlin歪歪脑袋仔细思量了一番Arthur的话，决定现在还是把Arthur吻得不省人事比较好，拉扯着把他从衬衫中解放出来，然后又转而对付起裤子。夜晚会变得很冷，尤其是他俩还得光着身子睡觉，但Merlin自信他们能满分完成让彼此忘却寒冷的任务。

 

不过现在，不赶紧上床真的会被冻死，Merlin心甘情愿地任Arthur把他带向床边，身体紧贴着倒在床上，从衣衫中挣脱出来，然后终于躲进被子下，一瞬之间他们就这么相拥着默默无言，想笑，却也找不到真正滑稽的事。“我做了什么你不喜欢的事的话，就告诉我。”最终，Merlin说道。 **（梅小林同学就不知道“精虫上脑”的人是没有能力分辨喜不喜欢的么）**

 

Arthur出乎意料地没有嗤之以鼻，只是再次吻上Merlin的唇，“我根本想不出有什么会是我不喜欢的。”

 

“你就不肯跟我说句一样的话？”

 

“我不说也知道你忍不住。我不干好事的时候你从来都嘴快的很。”Arthur的一条腿圈住Merlin，“那你觉得我们应该先试试哪种？” **（先试哪种…我先去找找家里的红枣放哪里了，你们要不也去吃几颗？）**

 

“也许我们应该把Morgause的礼物留到第一次约会之后，”Merlin说，马上急不可耐地重新研究起Arthur的双唇，这样开头总是没错的。他现在还没什么心情来点能high到把谁闷死在被单里的花样，而只用两只手好像也不太能解决年复一年暗恋和克制积累下来的怨念，亲吻之间他想了好一会儿（Arthur可一点儿都没帮忙，他只顾着想方设法牵扯Merlin的注意力，忽然迷上了时不时掐一下Merlin的乳头同时不停啃咬着他的脖子），才忽然灵光乍现。不过他们得先翻过身，而Arthur似乎不太乐意。“快点儿，我有办法了。”

 

“我们又没润滑剂，要是你这会儿被鸡血冲昏头忘记了的话。”

 

“一开始会有点干，但是我们能克服啦，肯定的。”Merlin顿了顿，“不是叫你上我，只是……相信我，好不好？我对这个很在行的。”

 

“我会吃醋的。”Arthur说道，但Merlin听着他在耳边低声呢喃时候终于翻过身，同时认为自己完全有权利忽略Arthur用那种语气说的任何话。

 

一旦Merlin准备就绪，Arthur很快也明白过来了，两人面对面侧躺着。他把分身挤进Merlin的双腿间——还有点干，但Arthur已经变得湿嗒嗒的所以也没什么不好——然后身体开始往前抽送，哈，可真是“温柔”啊。Merlin早把“温柔”二字丢出九霄云外，他伸手卡住Arthur的腰间狠狠拉向自己。Arthur正乐得奉陪，气息无声地不匀地喷洒在Merlin耳边，房间里只回荡着Merlin事后一定会矢口否认的胡言乱语。

 

他不肯高潮，尽管Arthur的每次抽查都把两人的分身碰在一起，直到Arthur伸手把他们的左手握在一起，无需在被子下聆听也能感觉到戒指轻叩。Merlin打死也不会承认，但正是这让他终于不能自已，把自己的肚子和床单弄得一团糟，反正明天洗衣机可是有的忙了。Arthur笑了起来，因为Merlin没说出口的话Arthur都懂。他轻轻捏了捏Merlin的手，没几下之后也释放了自己。

 

他们努力平复着呼吸，直到Merlin终于有力气抬头看了看时钟。远没到午夜时分，但他还是说了“圣诞节快乐”，只为了听听Arthur快乐的笑。

 

**（真是很久光看不翻NC17了… 就这一小段Lia的脑子快成浆糊了）**

 

×××××××××××××

 

清晨，Ygraine轻轻吻了吻他们的面颊，道声早安，“我真高兴你们能终于不忌惮在家里滚嘿咻了。”她兴高采烈地说，因为Pendragon家的人从来视隐私和界限为无物，Arthur冲她咧嘴一笑，而Merlin全家人一副努力要把某些画面赶出脑海却仍然幸灾乐祸的样子。

 

“你们得赶紧给Morgause送封感恩戴德的感谢信。”Morgana说，Merlin正忙着把自己的脸埋进Arthur的肩膀里还下定决定这辈子绝不会再抬头，就连拆礼物也别想让他露脸。

 

他至少是坚持到了Arthur捧起他的脸，又追加一个深吻。哎呀，所以总是有些理由太充分的例外情况的嘛。

 

“也许我们应该先吃点早饭。”Gaius叔叔发了善心，终于说了句话，“圣诞树下面放着这么多礼物呢，而我的年纪又不会变小。”

 

Pendragon们集体出动准备给大家做上一大盘法式吐司，过程中还顺便把不少面粉转移到了身上精致的圣诞节礼服上，却也没谁真心在意。Merlin置身事外看着好戏，直到Morgana跑来告诉他已经无权只看不做了，因为他现在也算是姓Pendragon了。Merlin想了想要不要抗议一下，不过，呃……Arthur正冲他两眼放光，而他的家人都端着咖啡坐在厨房的桌子边，脸上挂着疼爱的微笑，于是Merlin自暴自弃地起身加入了疯子军团。

 

毕竟，今天是圣诞节呢。

 

×××××××××××××××

 

“新年之后的周末我再回去一趟。”几天之后，他们在车站送出Merlin的家人后，重新坐进车里，Arthur说道。“你不想的话就别一起去了。”

 

“你不用我在精神上支持一下？”Merlin摸了摸戒指。他不知道什么才是合适的时候去摘下来，因为Arthur还戴着他的那个。

 

“不用，是我闯的祸，自然要自己搞定。你已经很帮忙了，但没理由要把你也扯进我家人发火生气的时候。”

 

Merlin苦着脸，“会有多糟？”

 

“父亲和Morgana会对我们俩大发雷霆。妈妈和Nimueh会把气主要撒在我头上。”

 

“如果能让你好受一点的话，我妈妈现在对我也很不满意。就算我告诉过她，除了结婚那段，我们已经不是在假装了。不过，她总是会原谅我们的。”

 

“他们最后都会原谅我们的。”Arthur启动了汽车，摘下戒指递给Merlin，“盒子还在原来的地方，帮我保管一下，好不好？这是让我们两家人赶紧原谅我们的计划里很重要的一步。”

 

Merlin又看了看戒指内侧刻下的文字，现在，“曾经与永远”忽然不那么像是个可笑的引用了，变得如同一个庄重的承诺般。“我拒绝相信这是某种让我们能在一起的宏大阴谋。”他在Arthur再次开口前说道。

 

**（注：Merlin说的是I refuse to believe this has been some epic Machiavellian plot to get us together。下面这些是无关的题外话，Machiavelli是文艺复兴时期的意大利历史学家与政治家，他的思想被认为是现代政治学科的起源之一，最著名的的作品有《君主论》，在书中，他以自己多年在佛罗伦萨担任外交官时对各国政局的观察及对古代历史的研究，阐述了他认为一个统治者该如何保住自己的政权，遵循了实用主义的原则，区分现实主义与理想主义在政治上的应用。详情参考[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niccol%C3%B2_Machiavelli)）**

 

“你怎么想都行。”Arthur答道，“反正你是永远也别想自由了。不管生不生气，今后每个节日和生日，我家人都会在家门口等你了。”

 

Merlin笑了笑，终于也摘下婚戒，把Arthur那个一同收回盒子里，小心翼翼地放回储物柜中。无论如何，此时此刻那里也算是个藏东西的好地方了。“我很期待。”他说道，然后一路回伦敦的时候，他都像十几岁的孩子似的握着Arthur放在变速杆上的手。


End file.
